


When the World comes crashing down

by wcsteland



Series: The love of Mycroft and Greg [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg is jealous and hurt and scared, Happy Ending, M/M, Mycroft Worries, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, a lot of drinking, break up almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcsteland/pseuds/wcsteland
Summary: Greg gets jealous and hurt while Mycroft worries and tries to save their love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write more to my little fic, Open Your Heart .But I thought it deserved it's own work in a way. 
> 
> Also I should mention that this is kind of a spoiler if you haven't watched The Lying Detective yet! Don't read until you watched it! I've warned you!

Mycroft and Greg been together for more than seven months now. Everything was alright between them, of course they have small fights at times and Mycroft not knowing how to handle those situations well but he got better at saying affectionate things. 

It hadn't been easy to get to the point where they are now. With Greg visiting Mycroft office almost daily now when a case didn't got in the way. At first, the younger man was hesitant to let Greg visit his office rather wanting to meet in Greg's office or somewhere for lunch. 

Greg, of course, was okay with that at first, not wanting to make this any harder for Mycroft than it already was. After a while though, he told Mycroft to let him at least visit once a week and from then on, it became daily.

Right now, Greg was on his way to meet with Mycroft for lunch on his day off. In the younger's office. He was walking down the corridor that led to the office when he heard voices coming out of said office. On the voices was Mycroft's but the other belong to a woman. Greg didn't know Mycroft would meet with women, or with people from work in general in his office. Mostly he'd meet in their offices. 

The silver haired man stopped in the middle of the hallway and listened but knowing that there are cameras he pulled his phone out and made it look like he had to answer an email. Even though it wasn't a complete lie, the email could have waited. 

"Here's my private phone number" Greg heard the woman say, along with clothes rustling. From her voice, she must be the same age as Mycroft, maybe even a bit younger. 

There was silence for a bit except the clothes. Why does it sound like they got dressed?, Greg thought to himself. "Why would I need your number?" Mycroft's cold, professional voice asked. 

The woman let out a quiet chuckle before answering. "For when you like a drink with me." The older man frowned at his phone. Her voice sounded flirty almost like she wanted to jump Mycroft then and there. 

"And what would that drink be?" Mycroft said, confused. Greg had to suppress the laugh that was threatening to leave his mouth. He could just imagine the look on the younger mans face, having seeing it a lot in the last few months himself. 

The laugh died on his throat when he heard footsteps, thinking they would led out of the office but when he heard the woman's whisper, he shuddered. "Whatever you like." It stayed silent after that until the footsteps where heard again. 

This time they led out of the office. Greg put his phone away and straightened his back, looking at the woman that came out. She smiled and nodded at him before walking past. The silver haired man just managed a small nod. 

He walked towards the office and saw Mycroft with his back to the door, his fingers hovering over the contact card the woman gave him. Greg watched him though the mirror on the side. "Take it." He said softly, his arms crossed over his chest. Mycroft turned towards him, obviously being startled. 

"Why?" The ginger haired man's eyebrows raised up. "Because she seems nice and she likes you, obviously." Greg shrugged, staying where he was. 

His eyes moved to the card before going back to Mycroft's pale grey ones. The silver haired man was jealous and he knew it was stupid but he couldn't get this close to Mycroft, not even in the mans office. 

Mycroft moved closer to Greg, his eyes squinted. "Are you jealous?" He asked carefully. Greg just shrugged and looked somewhere else again. "It doesn't matter if I am."

"Gregory, there's no need to be jealous. She only likes me for my position" Mycroft said in his cold voice. He didn't understand why Greg was jealous, Lady Smallwood was only a person from work. 

Greg shrugged again. "But she wouldn't invite you for a 'drink' if she only liked you for that. You know what, you should accept her offer. Maybe something blossoms out of that." 

Mycroft's confused look would have made him laugh in other circumstances. "What will blossom out of what? I don't think I can follow with what you're saying." The ginger haired man walked closer, laying his hand on Greg's crossed arms. 

The older man flinched but didn't pull away. "Talk to me, Greg." Mycroft said softly, never using 'Greg' except he's serious. 

Greg looked up at Mycroft before looking down. "It's just that I'm jealous because of stupid things and I know that if I mention them you'd shut them down anyway. So, why bother?" Mycroft looked at him. "What things?" 

The silver haired man chuckled sadly. "Can't you deduce it?" He looked up, a challenging looked in his eyes. "I rather hear you say it." Mycroft held his stare. 

Greg sighed and shook his head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I should let you get back to work, I wasted enough of your time." He stepped back and turned around, walking back down the corridor. Mycroft called after him but he ignored it, not wanting to start a fight here.

* * *

Back in his home, he let his feelings free. Greg threw pillows along with plates and glasses, even on the wall. He knew he was being stupid and he didn't had a right to feel like this but he knew that his time with Mycroft could be just so long. 

The silver haired man was hurt, angry and scared. Hurt because of how easily he jump into conclusion and letting his mind take over, angry at that woman trying to steal Mycroft from him and scared because that might actually happen. How could he tell Mycroft to take that chance? He'd be the one hurt if that thing between the ginger haired man and the woman works out. 

He took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Greg knew that Mycroft wouldn't leave him but he still didn't know if Mycroft was actually gay or bi even though he should after seven months. And their current situation of not showing affections has taken it's toll on Greg.

The older man walked to the kitchen, getting himself some beer. Sighing, he took a sip of his drink. Greg knew he should probably get back to Mycroft or at least text him but he felt like he fucked up greatly this time.

If he would go back now they surely would end up in a big fight and he didn't know if they get out of it still together. The silver haired man didn't want to risk his only chance with the man of his dreams. 

Grabbing his keys, phone and jacket, Greg made his way over to his favourite pub. He ordered some beer and sat down in a booth. 

Lestrade sipped his beer, thinking of a way to apologise and explain his jealousy to the ginger haired man. He felt his phone vibrate and saw the text message. 

**Don't do anything stupid, please. -MH**

Greg snickered at the text, not answering and took a big gulp of the beer. If Mycroft doesn't even has the decency to come to him, why would he stay safe and do what the man says? 

The older man looked at his hand, noticing the bloody wounds and bruises that already formed. He laughed dryly at his hand. _I've already done something stupid, why not do more?_

Finishing his beer, he ordered some scotch on ice. He wanted to get wasted and forget that today even happened.

* * *

A few hours later, he had enough alcohol in his system to probably forget the whole week. 

Lestrade was staring off into the distance when he felt someone sit down beside him. He looked over and saw the ginger haired man of his dreams. "Are you really 'ere or am I hallucinating?" He slurred his words. 

"Gregory" Mycroft said softly, placing his hand gently on the older man's cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Forgetting today" Greg whispered and looked down. "You shouldn't be here. You should be with that woman or at work, not here with stupid me." 

Mycroft huffed out a breath. "Why are you so fixated on Lady Smallwood? She's only another person in my department that I have to work with. And even if, she's not my type. She doesn't has a penis after all." 

Lestrade looked up at that. "But you seemed like you would accept the offer and she definitely didn't mean drinks." He frowned. "I think so at least."

"God, Gregory. I don't care what offer she made, I wanted to throw that card away but sometimes it's good to have a private number. I merely saved her number in my mind, nothing more. You should know that I don't want someone else." Mycroft moved his hand to Greg's and frowned when he hissed.

The ginger haired man lifted their hands and looked at Greg's hand. "Oh, love. Why did you do that?" 

"I was angry and hurt and scared. I still am scared to be honest." Lestrade slurred, looking away. "I thought - think - that I'll lose you one day. I mean, look at you. You're all posh and elegant. You're everything I'm not and probably never will. What if one day you'll find someone like you?" 

He pushed his head into his hand that isn't held by Mycroft. Greg knew he never would be enough for Mycroft and that one day he'd be alone again. 

Mycroft pulled Greg into his arms, holding him tightly. "I promise you that there is no one I ever want more than you, Greg. I have too strong feelings to do that. And I don't care that you're just you and not like me. I don't think I never want you any other way. You made me fall for you just by being you." He placed a kiss to the man's hair. 

"I know I never show affection for you and I know how much you hate it but you have to understand that I'm doing this for you, us. But I'll try my best to show it more often. I'm sorry that I caused this much of a chaos inside of you." 

Greg pulled away, sniffling. "I'm sorry too. It's just that I'm unsure of this. There's always that one voice in my head saying that you don't really mean it and I gave into that today when I heard you and her." 

Mycroft frowned. "Gregory." The younger man placed his hand under Greg's chin, lifting his face. "I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't want you. But I'm not used to sharing my life with someone else. And honestly, if I wouldn't mean this between us, I wouldn't have agreed to give this a try all those months ago. I wanted you for so long and now that I have you, it's unreal to me. Every night I fear that I wake up and you won't be there, that all of this was a dream." 

Greg placed his hands on Mycroft's face. "It's not a dream and it never will be. I'm so sorry. We'll work on this together okay? We'll make all of this work and I promise, I won't try to get jealous and angry again." He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the younger mans lips. 

"I must say, though, you being jealous would come in handy at times but only if you don't run away again." Mycroft mumbled against Greg's lips, placing his forehead against the DI's. 

Lestrade chuckled softly. "Yeah, I try not to run again. Are we okay again?" The alcohol had worn off a bit, his words not being so slurred again. 

Mycroft nodded. "We're always okay, we just have to talk about feelings more often. Let me take you home, please?" The ginger haired man asked softly to which Greg nodded. 

"Take me home, Mr. Holmes" He smirked and stood up on wobbly legs. If Mycroft wouldn't had been right beside him, he would have fallen face first into the ground. 

They walked out of the pub, leaving their chaotic feelings behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments! Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
